Episode 01 - Recap
Kyra and Coraline attempted to corner the hooded figure in Olric's Oddities. They used magic to open the door from afar, and as the occupants moved to close it, Darkness was cast inside the shop. During the confusion, the two figures inside fumbled their way to a back door. The door led to an alleyway. Kyra attempted to head around the block of buildings to head off the figure while Coraline pursued him through the shop. Ignoring the stooped shopkeeper at first, they attempted to trap the figure in the alleyway. The hooded figure however used some kind of illusion magic, and while Kyra tried to attack the illusion the figure misty stepped onto the roofs of the buildings. Coraline was not entirely fooled however, and blew the figure off the roofs, causing it to slip off and fall. As they raced out of the alleyway into the main street to continue the chase, they noted the figure had sent red sparks up over the buildings. When they caught up, the figure had recovered from the fall, and misty stepped onto the town's fortifications and dropped over the other side. At the same time a giant spider made its way over the town wall and attacked our heroes. They finished the spider quickly but heard the sounds of horses retreating from over the wall. They knew they couldn't catch up on foot, so they questioned the shopkeeper (though I don't think they asked his name?) All they got out of him was that he was a "legitimate businessman" who only knew that the figure had ordered something that had arrived by boat from Roaringshire, a phial of a clear liquid. When pressed the shopkeeper also gave up a piece of parchment that read, "Someone will come to pick up the package after tonight, after hours." The parchment had a black wax seal pressed to the bottom in the shape of a dragon head and neck. In the shop they had noticed that there was a small cage with a creature inside, and as they left also noticed that the cage was empty and the creature was gone. During the questioning they also caused a fair bit of damage to the goods in the shop (Think borgin and burkes) They returned to the party and told Morwen what had occurred. Morwen was immediately suspicious that Victor had, through this accomplice, arranged the transfer of something potentially dangerous, such as a poison or magical potion. She also informed the party that Victor had excused himself during the meal, and said that he had to handle something urgent at his country manor. She told the heroes the location of the manor and provided them two horses to investigate. It was about midnight when they left, and the Duke and several guild leaders were still awake drinking and eating caviar. When they arrived at the manor they noted two guards set at the entrance. Using alter self, Coraline tried to gain entry by attempting to be Victor, but the wary guards demanded identification in the form of "Victor's Amulet" Not knowing what this amulet may be, Coraline reached into her clothes, pulled out a middle finger, and after a brief fight where Coraline was knocked down, our heroes murdered the guards in gory fashion. As if this didn't make enough noise, they also used Kyra's spiritual weapon to shatter the beautiful doors of the large Manor, and upon stepping across the threshold triggered an Alarm spell. However, as they quickly explored the downstairs area of the manor, they didn't find anyone around. They followed a light source to a dining hall, where they saw the still-warm, half-eaten remains of a meal on the table. As they were investigating they were attacked by two animated suits of armor, and we stopped after the armors were defeated. They noted muddy bootmarks leading into the dining area. They haven't really investigated the rest of the manor yet. At this time they also received a Message from Morwen that she was "sending reinforcements" Category:Recaps Category:The Peril of Daggerford